Days are forgotten
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Zoro vuelve a su ciudad tras tres años fuera. Se reencuentra con Robin, y decide que es su oportunidad para conquistarla y terminar lo que empezaron una vez. Dos días muy intensos con un desenlace peculiar: Robin vestida de novia y lista para casarse... Ambos gritan y amenazan con irse, pero la decisión final será otra. ZoRo AU. Colaboración con Yubashiri Zoro - Arigatou nakama!
1. Preludio y El principio de todo

Hooola~~!

Bien... este es un fic especial. Lo escribimos Yubashiri Zoro y yo para el grupo de fb de Fans del ZoRo. Era originalmente un one shot, pero me pasé escribiendo :3 y decidí partirlo en capítulos al subirlo aquí para facilitar un poco la lectura. Mi primer AU, también.

Jho, gracias por tus fantásticas ideas y por todo lo que compartimos.

Sin más dilación; esperamos que os guste.

One Piece y todos sus pjs son de Oda-sama.

* * *

**DAYS ARE FORGOTTEN**

El ruido de un golpe seco se escucha en el aire, y la mano extendida de Robin, mientras la cara de Zoro poco a poco regresa a su lugar. La mirada seria de él, amenazando acercarse una vez más a ella, tomándola de los brazos con la suficiente fuerza para que no vaya a ningún lado. Ella sólo solloza, unas cuantas lágrimas más y no lo puede aguantar, llorar como pequeñas cataratas; salía el lamento en forma de agua.

Zoro era brusco con ella. Ya la tenía arrinconada contra la pared; un poco más y le dañaba el vestido de bodas. Aún con la cara roja debido al golpe, la besó con posesión y fuerza entretanto le bajaba los brazos hacia los costados. Profundizando el beso, se negó a oír los pequeños y angustiosos lamentos de ella. Que se detuviese, que no quería seguir.

Se separó para hablarle y hacerle entender que no lo hacía por simple placer.

- Robin… yo… te am… -

No pudo completar la frase ya que la vio a ella llorar a mares. El vestido de bodas semi-dañado, su peinado un poco, el maquillaje corriéndose por sus ojos debido a las lágrimas y los labios hinchados y rojos por el beso.

- Basta… ―Con su voz leve, soltándose de sus brazos, deteniendo un beso más, lo empujaba hacia atrás.

Otro "basta", pero más fuerte, se escuchó. Lo detuvo, él la miró con una gran confusión en su cabeza en cuanto ella se acomodaba el vestido y limpiaba los bordes de sus ojos.

Anunció su retiro de la pequeña sala dejando a Zoro confundido. Cuando agarró la perilla, volteó a mirarlo. Craso error. Lo vio quedándose quieta, él estaba con la mirada gacha y habló.

- Por qué… por qué me dijiste que me amabas… ¡Si estabas a punto de casarte!

- Zoro yo... ―Se acercaba a él.

- Acaso jugabas conmigo, todo lo que vivimos desde que me fui hasta que volví… ¡A la basura! Debiste decirme, tan fácil era… "Zoro voy a casarme, no puedo estar contigo" ―imitando un poco su voz mientras hacía ademanes de las cosas―. Las tomadas de manos, los abrazos sorpresa, los toqueteos inapropiados, besarnos en el parque, eso es algo que… que… sabes, ya no quiero saber nada… ―Zoro había explotado, se sentía confundido. Tan bellos momentos pasar con la mujer que amas para tener que verla de la mano de otro―. Me voy Robin, nunca debí haber regresado. Siento todo: lo que dije, lo que hice, lo que te hice, lo que sentí… por ti… Lo siento.

Al borde de las lágrimas, con un gran nudo en la garganta, entre balbuceos, avanzaba hacía la salida. No quería que lo vea así, derrotado; no en ese momento. Lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír con los ojos lagrimosos; sus ojos chorreaban pequeñas lagrimillas mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa irregular que se cerraba poco a poco, una sonrisa forzada para que sepa que él era feliz con esos dos días que pasó junto a ella. Debería darle las fuerzas que él ya no tenía. Pudo decirle tres palabras antes de oscurecer su vista y voltearse hacia la puerta que daba a la ciudad.

- Que seas feliz…

Zoro tomó la perilla abriendo la puerta y una gota traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla tomando su curso hasta caer en el suelo.

Robin ante la escena lo detuvo tomando su mano. Él no dio vuelta, así que lo abrazó de la espalda y sólo pudo decirle, mientras hundía su cara entre su ropa:

- No te vayas… sí te amo…

- Pero yo no… ―La decisión final de Zoro.

* * *

1. EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO

_- Unos días antes -_

Pasó el tiempo, tortuosamente lento al principio, haciendo que Zoro pensara en su casa y su gente mucho más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo, mirando atrás ahora, había pasado rápido. _Volando_. Se encontró a sí mismo por fin graduado, tres años después de abandonar su ciudad e irse a la capital a entrenar. Estaba haciendo las maletas para volver, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar mientras guardaba su ropa, sus espadas y sus libros, vaciando la habitación que le había servido de hogar durante su carrera. Miró a su alrededor, recordando alguna buena juerga, alguna buena noche en compañía y entre sábanas, y alguna mala noche entre apuntes interminables. Sin duda había aprendido muchas cosas durante esos años, lo había pasado bien, había crecido y madurado, y recordaría con cariño sus experiencias. Pero, había llegado el momento de volver a su ciudad, de volver a su casa, de reencontrarse con sus amigos… y de reencontrarse con ella.

Nunca había podido olvidarla. Pondría la mano en el fuego a que cada maldito día de su vida había pensado en ella, aunque fuera sólo durante el último minuto antes de caer dormido por la noche. Y la había soñado, una y mil veces, recreando sus ojos azules y su pelo azabache, su peculiar nariz y su queda sonrisa… y sí, también su figura de infarto, sus pechos enormes y su pequeña cintura. Se había despertado, también una y mil veces, con un _pequeño_ problema entre las piernas por el maldito contenido más que sugerente de un sueño, casi sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la tenía completamente memorizada, hasta el punto de avergonzarse de saberse _tan_ de memoria partes de ella en las que no debería haberse fijado. Pero es que… simplemente… no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

_- Flashback - _

Zoro había pasado la última tarde en su ciudad, antes de marcharse, ultimando el equipaje que llevaría. Casi había terminado cuando llamaron al timbre, y bajó a abrir la puerta con la cabeza hecha un bombo, preguntándose quién diablos sería si ya se había despedido de todos sus colegas. Le cambió la cara de repente al ver a Robin frente a su puerta.

Conocía a Robin desde que tenía uso de memoria. Recordaba jugar con ella de niño, a pesar de que ella fuera mucho mayor. Ella le cuidaba en casa cuando su maestro tenía que ausentarse y él aún era demasiado pequeño para estar solo. Veían películas en la sala, le contaba sus tonterías y ella le escuchaba y le ofrecía el consejo perfecto. Recordaba encerrarse los dos en el dormitorio con la luz apagada y contar historias de miedo. Y recordaba también, perfectamente, el momento en el que había empezado a verla como una mujer más que como su amiga de siempre, y hubiera reemplazado las historias de miedo con otro tipo de _cosas_. Robin era muy inteligente, y seguramente eso no le pasó desapercibido: poco tiempo después habló con su maestro para indicarle que "quizá" ya no hacía falta que ella le cuidara… Aun así, vivían en la misma calle, a escasos cinco minutos, y claro que siguieron viéndose a menudo. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos… aunque Zoro no pudiera evitar verla de otra forma también.

- Ey…

- Hola, Zoro. Ya pensaba que te irías sin poderme despedir.

Es que, en realidad, así lo había planeado…

Había pensado marcharse sin verla para intentar no alimentar ese sentimiento que latía en su interior cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con la suya. Para tratar de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, porque sabía que Robin, aunque la creyera la mujer más impresionante del mundo y le volviera loco a todos los jodidos niveles… aunque la quisiera con el alma y quisiera pasar su vida con ella, estaba fuera de su alcance. Por varias razones. Entre ellas, que era un criajo de 18 años que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, que nunca llegaría a ser tan inteligente como ella ni a llenar los silencios de sus complicadas conversaciones, y que no tenía nada que hacer contra los hombretones que la cortejaban.

- He estado ocupado con los preparativos… ―Medio verdad, medio mentira.

- Ya… no quisiera estorbar; si tienes cosas que hacer, mejor me marcho.

"No, no, no. Quédate… y vente conmigo a la capital, y quédate a vivir en mi habitación, y cásate conmigo, joder, por favor…" Todo eso pensó en medio segundo.

- No… Vamos, pasa… tengo café ―Le sonrió un poco fanfarrón.

Robin le miró y esbozó su linda sonrisa antes de avanzar hacia él.

- Con permiso… ―dijo al pasar por su lado y entrar en la casa mientras Zoro le sostenía la puerta.

"Huele a flores… siempre huele a flores…", pensó él, quedándose embelesado durante un momento mirando hacia ella.

- ¿No está tu maestro? ―le preguntó, buscándole con la mirada por la casa.

- No. Vendrá a recogerme luego para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Robin asintió. Fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para tomar. Zoro cogió un botellín de cerveza de la nevera mientras le preparaba una taza de café a la morena.

- Cómo estás, ¿nervioso?

- Nah… ―Claro que sí, pero tenía que hacerse el hombre. Abrió la cerveza con la mano y le dio un trago antes de servirle el café a Robin―. Te gusta solo, sin nada, ¿no?

- Sí… ―Rió un poco―. Gracias ―Tomó un sorbo con su habitual delicadeza mientras Zoro la miraba con disimulo desde el sitio frente al suyo―. Te he traído un par de cosas.

Un poco sorprendido, Zoro observó cómo sacaba de su bolso unos papeles, un mapa y una guía para los medios de transporte.

- Porque ya nos conocemos, eh… ―Rió de nuevo, viéndole sonrojar ligeramente.

- ¡Yo no me pierdo! Son los demás los qu-

- Son los demás los que no te encuentran, sí… ―terminó su frase―, pero, por si acaso… Además, mira, ven ―Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a su lado mientras desplegaba el mapa―. Te he marcado los sitios que deberías ir a ver. Es una ciudad con varios puntos de interés a nivel arquitectónico… y también te he marcado sitios donde se come y se bebe bien, para que no me llames aburrida ―Le miró con ojos de falsa molestia―. Lo pasarás bien; yo lo pasé bien durante mi carrera. Ya verás.

- Hai… te lo agradezco… Oi, ¿y qué es este punto rojo?

- Eso… ―Robin acercó la mano a la de él, leyendo las calles, y frunció un poco el ceño―. Oh, sí, es… es un pub nocturno. Lo señalé y luego me di cuenta de que quizá no era muy adecuado que te enseñara eso… pero bueno, qué más da, ya eres todo un hombre.

Se giró de repente a mirarle y le encontró muy cerca de su cara, mirándola también, quedándose ambos un poco cortados. Robin movió la mano sin querer al girarse y rozó la de él, haciendo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Pero claro que era todo un hombre… e hizo lo que todo hombre hubiera hecho en ese momento.

Agarró la mano de ella y la acarició con el pulgar. Se levantó de su asiento y se quedó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Robin no dijo nada, aunque sintió su corazón latir con algo más de fuerza. Zoro se inclinó, y sin pedir permiso ni esperar señal alguna, juntó sus labios en un beso. Lo hizo con algo de fuerza, exhalando el aire lentamente antes de separarse, dejando más que claro que llevaba tiempo conteniéndose y deseándolo hacer. Robin apretó su mano mientras se dejaba besar, quieta –por ética, por moral, por corrección-, aunque en realidad quisiera agarrarle la cara y darle un beso _de verdad_. Zoro la atraía desde hacía tiempo, le gustaba su fuerza. Además, se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, no podía negarlo. Zoro empezó a acariciarle el cuello tras unos segundos de silencio, volviendo a besarla enseguida, entreabriendo sus labios. Quizá todo eso fue lo que le nubló la cabeza y le hizo responder al beso esta vez.

- Zoro… ―Se apartó un poco de su boca.

- ¿Qué? ―preguntó algo brusco, mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

- … Tengo veintisiete años… ―Eso era su petición, su súplica, para que parara antes de que hicieran alguna tontería. Sin embargo…

- Dime algo que no sepa, onna…

Robin sintió la piel erizársele. Zoro la besó con pasión, agarrándola del cabello y haciéndola levantar del asiento. Ella agarró su camiseta, aún con recelo, pero empezando a dejarse llevar sin poderlo evitar. La abrazó y la apretó contra su propio cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos pegarse a su torso y resoplando por ello. Acarició su espalda con los dedos mientras Robin subía una mano a su cuello. Acarició y subió por su nuca, alborotando su pelo verde mientras le besaba y sentía su mano bajar a su trasero y apretarlo.

Justo en ese momento oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguido de la voz del maestro de Zoro llamándole en voz alta para que bajara a cargar el coche con sus cosas. Robin le soltó enseguida, pero Zoro siguió agarrándola durante unos segundos mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido y muy forzado. Zoro la soltó y se adecentaron antes de que su maestro entrara en la cocina. Éste saludó con sorpresa a Robin, agradeciéndole la visita, y ella se despidió enseguida, entendiendo que debían ponerse manos a la obra con el viaje de Zoro. Fue hacia la salida con Zoro tras ella, y se giró a mirarle una vez fuera.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien.

- Robin-…

- Pásalo lo mejor que puedas y aprende mucho ―le interrumpió, no queriendo que le sacara a relucir lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, porque no tenía cómo afrontarlo.

Le sonrió un poco, con cara de circunstancias, y le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Zoro la tomó, apretándola con más fuerza de la debida. No iba a pedirle nada ―no estaba en posición de hacerlo―, ni a hacerle promesas absurdas. Pero sabía que no iba a poder olvidar eso, y sabía que esperaría con ansias el momento de volver convertido en alguien más digno de ella. Alguien que pudiera dejar de contemplarla como si fuera una estrella lejana y brillante imposible de alcanzar, para finalmente extender el brazo y tocarla, y tenerla.

_- Fin del flashback – _

- Zoro…

La cara de Robin era un poema. Sus ojos muy abiertos, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta de su casa, mirándole incrédula, muy sorprendida.

- Hola, Robin ―le dijo Zoro con una gran sonrisa en la cara―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ―Rascándose un poco la nuca―. Pero he vuelto.

La morena avanzó hacia él extendiéndole un brazo y le abrazó con cariño, invitándole a pasar enseguida y preguntándole sobre su vida, sobre cuándo había llegado, sobre mil cosas, mientras se acomodaban en el sofá.

- Dios mío… estás enorme ―Le miró de arriba abajo, con la mano en su cara de nuevo, fijándose en su ancha espalda y los músculos que se marcaban por debajo de su camiseta. Luego se centró en su cara, frunciendo un poco el ceño―. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en el ojo…?

- Fue un accidente, entrenando. Aprendí la lección a un precio un poco alto ―dijo un poco avergonzado―, pero ya está. Por suerte tenía dos ―bromeó, señalando su ojo derecho―. Ya me he acostumbrado.

Robin le miró con algo de preocupación, pero asintió y dejó el tema de lado. Zoro le contó algunas cosas, ella le contó otras, y les pasó el rato casi sin darse cuenta. Ya se había hecho de noche e incluso pasaba la hora de la cena. El estómago de Zoro sonó, pidiendo comida urgente, y fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí sentados. Aunque Zoro se ofreció a marcharse, puesto que ya era un poco tarde, Robin insistió en que se quedara a cenar, no queriéndolo dejar ir a esas horas sin nada en el estómago. Fueron hacia la cocina y la morena abrió la nevera para ver qué podía preparar. Se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

- Tiburón con arroz blanco… ¿todavía es tu plato favorito?

Zoro alzó la vista hacia ella con una repentina sensación cálida en su interior... ¿se acordaba?

- Sí… me encanta ―Le sonrió ligeramente.

- Estás de suerte, entonces.

Robin sonrió y empezó a cocinar mientras seguían hablando. En poco tiempo terminó y lo sirvió, dejando un plato humeante delante de cada uno. Estaba realmente bueno, aparte del hambre que tenían. Zoro lo terminó rápido, aunque con cada bocado sentía unos nervios en el estómago que no habían estado ahí antes. Al fin y al cabo, estaba sentado con ella en las mismas circunstancias en las que hacía tres años había pasado todo aquello. Robin seguía igual que siempre… esa sensación le daba. Habían estado tan a gusto durante todas esas horas a solas que sintió que era casi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… y se preguntó si también aquello que la empujó a besarle esa tarde seguía ahí dentro de ella igual que seguía dentro de él.

Después de retirar los platos, Robin sacó dos cucharas grandotas y un bote de helado de té verde enorme que plantó entre ellos dos en la mesa. Zoro miró a tal cantidad ingente de helado un poco perplejo, y Robin sólo rió bajito, alegando que ella también tenía sus "vicios", cogiendo un poco con su cuchara y metiéndosela en la boca.

- Oye… ―comenzó la morena―. Había pensado en ir mañana al museo de arqueología. Hay una nueva exposición y me han dicho mis compañeros del trabajo que vale la pena ir a verla… ―Tomó el helado que quedaba en su cuchara y miró a Zoro a los ojos―. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?

A Zoro la arqueología le importaba un pimiento. Lo único que sabía al respecto era lo que Robin había insistido en enseñarle, y el único interés que tenía en ello era el que la morena le contagiaba con su infinita curiosidad y conocimiento. Sin embargo, obviamente, la respuesta era más que evidente.

- Claro… ―dijo, sonriéndole con cariño.

Poco rato después, finalmente Zoro se dispuso a marcharse. Era casi medianoche, y Robin le acompañó a la salida. Era verano, y aunque fuera de noche, la temperatura era más que agradable en la calle. Tras acordar la hora a la que Zoro volvería a pasarse para salir juntos hacia el museo, se quedaron mirando en un repentino silencio no-tan-incómodo mientras "decidían" cómo despedirse.

- Te queda genial el pelo largo ―soltó Zoro.

Robin se sorprendió y juraría haberse sonrojado un poco incluso. Se tocó la melena sin pensarlo siquiera, mientras murmuraba un "gracias", cayendo en la cuenta de su propio cambio de look desde la última vez que estuvo con él. Zoro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a caminar hacia la calle, deseándole buenas noches y girándose una última vez para verla antes de acelerar el paso y perderla de vista.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte.

Escribidme vuestras impresiones, onegai! Mañana colgaré el siguiente.

Saludos!


	2. El primer día

2. EL PRIMER DÍA

Zoro llegó unos minutos tarde a su "cita" con Robin. La verdad es que había salido con suficiente tiempo de su casa, pero tomó una calle que no era por el camino. Le dijo que se había quedado dormido, en cambio… porque vivían en la misma calle, en la misma acera, sólo con unos números de distancia… no había pérdida posible, así que, _qué vergüenza_.

Hacía un día espectacular. El sol brillaba y hacía calorcito, el justo para que con la brisa hubiera una temperatura agradable. Llamó a su timbre y la oyó responderle desde dentro con un "ya voy!". La esperó apoyado en la entrada de su casa, y cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar repasarla de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada. No quiso ser grosero, pero se había quedado pasmado.

- Joder… ¿vamos a un museo o a una cena de gala? ―dijo Zoro, con la falta de tacto a la que Robin ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se miraba a sí misma y luego volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón color magenta y un vestido negro ajustado, con falda cortita y mangas largas de encaje. Con un ineludible escote que tuvo que evitar mirar fijamente más de un par de veces. Seguramente el vestido en sí no era tan escotado, pero es que Robin tenía un par de―… *_Coughcough_*

En definitiva… ¿Que si le gustaba? Estaba espectacular.

- No es eso… ―"¿Debería decirlo?"―. Estás preciosa.

Robin le sonrió y miró a la ropa de él también, viéndole con sus botas de siempre, un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa verde oscuro. Suficientemente formal para ser él.

- Si tú te has puesto camisa y todo, no me critiques… ―Se giró para cerrar la puerta y luego se acercó a él, poniéndose unas gafas de sol de aviador y mostrándole unas llaves―. Vamos a ir en coche hasta el centro. Aparcaremos en algún lado y nos moveremos por ahí a pie, ¿vale?

- Tú mandas.

Salieron a buscar el coche de Robin y ésta condujo durante unos veinte minutos, en los que Zoro no pudo evitar percatarse de cómo la falda se le iba subiendo peligrosamente por los muslos al andar con los pedales. Dejaron el coche en un aparcamiento y Robin guió el camino hacia el museo.

Ahí no había mucha gente. Y los que había, eran personas mayores con pinta de profesores y frikis de la ciencia. Nada con lo que Zoro se identificara mucho. Intentaba caminar al lado de Robin, pero ella se movía cada dos por tres hacia otro sitio, totalmente embebida en las cosas que estaba viendo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, la morena se agarró de su brazo para no dejarle atrás sin querer. Zoro hizo uso de todo su control sensorial para no sonrojarse, y simplemente la miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Gracias por la paciencia ―le dijo, mientras miraba una pieza antigua de un templo inca, sin duda viendo en ella algo más que piedra desgastada―. He pensado algo para luego, como recompensa por "aguantar" esto ―Le miró de reojo y con una ligera sonrisa―.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que has pensado?

- Iremos a ver un espectáculo esta tarde. Y antes, te llevaré a comer a un sitio que te gustará. Invito yo.

Zoro sonrió un poco, y la visita al museo se le hizo repentinamente más cómoda y entretenida.

Un par de horas después, tras el "complejo de guía" de Robin, con sus explicaciones sobre no sé qué culturas precolombinas ―que aunque eran interesantes, no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo― y habiendo salido de ese (maldito) edificio, caminaron por la ciudad un ratito hasta un acogedor restaurante que ella solía frecuentar. Era un local no muy grande, todo de madera, y había pocos clientes. Se le ocurrió traerle porque su cerveza tenía muy buena fama, y servían un montón de platos que Robin sabía que a Zoro le encantaban, todo tradicional japonés.

Terminaron de comer, y Robin estaba ultimando su postre de mochi cuando Zoro dejó caer su mano cerca de su brazo. Pasó el pulgar por su manga, mirando fijamente lo que hacía.

- Tenía ganas de verte ―le dijo, aún sin mirarla. Ella frunció el ceño un poco.

- Nos vimos anoche… ―Zoro rió un poco ante eso.

- No… antes. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido ganas de verte.

Robin sintió el estómago darle un vuelco. No eran sólo sus palabras, porque, al fin y al cabo, podía esperar que un amigo le dijera eso y no le supondría ningún problema. Pero… ahora, y con él, era su tono de voz. Su caricia y su mirada perdida en el roce. Todo su lenguaje corporal la estaba transportando a _ese_ momento en el tiempo y le estaba despertando _esos_ sentimientos otra vez.

Dejó el postre que le faltaba por comer en el plato alegando estar llena, aunque en realidad se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Por suerte, se oyó la alarma de su teléfono móvil y le sirvió de vía de escape.

- ¿Ya son las cuatro? ―preguntó sorprendida, y enseguida se puso en pie―. Espérame aquí, nos iremos enseguida.

Zoro la vio ir a pagar la cuenta. Apretó la mandíbula mientras se ponía en pie y se acomodaba la ropa, un poco disgustado con lo que acababa de pasar. Quizá había hablado demasiado. Quizá estaba presuponiendo que ella sentía algo por él y simplemente estaba haciendo el ridículo…

Robin se inclinó sobre la barra del restaurante para llamar la atención del trabajador. La falda se le subió por detrás y los ojos de Zoro simplemente se clavaron en su trasero y en ese pedazo de piel extra, haciéndole hervir la sangre durante un momento. Ya en el coche se había llegado a preguntar de qué color llevaría la ropa interior; ahora, el pensamiento volvía a atacarle junto a un montón de escenas que incluían esos firmes muslos que ostentaba la arqueóloga.

_"No es el momento… no es el puto momento de pensar en eso…"_, se repetía a sí mismo.

Robin volvió mientras él miraba al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, para dejar la mente en blanco. Salieron del local y ella volvió a guiar el rumbo, llevándoles por calles céntricas que parecían todas iguales a ojos de Zoro. Con el gentío, se despistó un par de veces. A la segunda, Robin le agarró del brazo otra vez, como en el museo, para evitar que se separara de ella. A ambos les resultó un poco embarazoso ir agarrados por la calle, pero también les llenó una sensación cálida y agradable, de complicidad y cercanía, de bienestar en general, que les hizo mantenerse así hasta llegar a su destino, aunque ya hubieran superado la zona concurrida de la ciudad y realmente no fuera necesario.

Zoro no se enteraba de dónde leches estaba, y le preguntó un par de veces a Robin, aunque ella simplemente rió bajito y no le dijo más que "es una sorpresa". Siguió medio perdido hasta que vio un gran cartel sobre la entrada de lo que parecía un centro de convenciones, en el que se podía leer sobre un torneo de kendo. Zoro abrió los ojos y miró a Robin enseguida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Vamos a un torneo? ―le preguntó con un ligero tono de ilusión que no pudo esconder.

- Sí, pensé que te gustaría… ―Le miró con cara interrogante.

- Claro que sí. ¡Es perfecto! ―dijo, súper activado de repente.

Se acomodaron en sus asientos y la competición comenzó, dejando a Zoro medio absorto, estudiando los movimientos de los participantes y tensando los músculos de vez en cuando, como si fuera él mismo el que estuviera atacando. Robin le miraba de vez en cuando, hallándole a él más interesante que al torneo en sí. Zoro se percató de ello y le dio un poco de vergüenza. Se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo y se acercó a comentarle algo al oído, bajito.

- Me pulo a todos éstos… ―Robin rió.

- ¿De veras?

- Soy el único de mi generación que llegó a 3r Dan en 3 años ―La miró, quedándose muy cerquita de su cara―. Voy a ser el mejor, ya lo verás. Del mundo entero.

Robin le siguió mirando aunque él volviera a centrarse en el torneo. _Esa_ era la energía de Zoro. Su ambición, su fuerza inigualable. Era algo que le envolvía en todo momento, como un aura que advertía de lo que él era capaz. Sabía que hablaba con total cordura y seguridad, por grandes que fueran sus palabras. Sabía que Zoro iba a lograrlo si era eso lo que quería, igual que podría mover una montaña si le viniera en gana. _Eso_ era lo que la había fascinado de él durante tanto tiempo, lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ni evitar que le erizara el vello ahora, mientras veía sus ojos ávidos clavados en los competidores como los de un tigre se clavan en una ingenua gacela.

El torneo terminó pasada la media tarde. Salieron y comenzaron a hacer el camino de vuelta al coche. Había la misma cantidad de gente en la calle que antes, si no más. Zoro, optando por dejar a un lado su inseguridad acerca de si lo que hacía era o no adecuado, agarró la mano de Robin en cuanto empezaron a adentrarse en las avenidas más bulliciosas. Sin dudarlo. Con toda su determinación, estuviera haciendo bien o mal. Se encontró con su mirada un segundo antes de seguir caminando sin darle mayor importancia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, que ese simple roce les hubiera dado un escalofrío a ambos, indicaba que era en realidad algo mucho más íntimo de lo que querían aparentar.

Al pasar por delante de una tienda 24 horas Zoro aminoró el paso, haciendo a Robin parar también.

- ¿Me dejas que te prepare yo la cena hoy?

Robin se quedó mirándole con curiosidad, y un poco cohibida también. Había pensado que quizá había tomado demasiado de su tiempo por hoy, pero parecía que Zoro estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día con ella. Tras insistir un poco, Robin aceptó ser "la invitada" a la cena de esa noche.

En la cocina de la casa de Zoro, Robin se sentó mientras veía al peliverde manejarse por la cocina.

- Sé que cocinas mil veces mejor que yo. Pero ha sobrevivido tres años a base de mi propia comida, así que, tan mal no debe estar.

- ¿Me voy a poner tan grande como tú comiendo eso? Fufu―bromeó Robin. Zoro miró hacia ella fingiendo molestia, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Espero que no.

Al poco rato sirvió una ensalada de soba frío, tofu con salsa de soja a la plancha y varios sándwiches. Eran platos sencillos, pero realmente todo tenía buena pinta y olía genial. Robin le elogió y sonrió mientras alzaba sus palillos en el aire, haciendo circulitos sobre las distintas opciones antes de decidir por qué iba a empezar. Un rato después, los platos estaban vacíos.

- He de decir que… me has sorprendido gratamente. Estaba muy rico todo, de verdad. Los sándwiches estaban geniales.

- Siempre te han gustado los sándwiches ―respondió rápidamente, como si fuera una respuesta de examen que se sabía a la perfección.

- Sí… ―Sonrió y le miró, un poco conmovida porque él se acordara de su comida favorita también.

- No tengo helado. Ni postres.

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso no tienes "vicios"? ―dijo, refiriéndose a sus propias palabras del día anterior.

- Sí… las espadas, el entrenamiento, la cerveza… ―"Tú…", pensó―. Pero tengo café.

- Siempre me apetece café.

En el preciso momento en el que Zoro dejó su taza frente a ella, un vívido _déjà vu_ le recorrió el cuerpo. Tomó asiento a su lado, girando la silla para quedar mirando en su dirección, "_igual que aquella vez"_. Robin le agradeció y tomó un sorbito, e inmediatamente, la mano de Zoro, grande y varonil como era, cubrió su delgada mano por encima del dorso, y entrelazó sus dedos cariñosamente.

Robin se quedó mirando esa delicada caricia mientras sostenía todavía la taza con la otra mano, casi sin creerse lo que estaba viendo y temiendo verter el café de repente. Antes, en la calle, había llegado a tener una excusa para dejar correr que la cogiera de la mano, pero esto ya no tenía más motivo que… "_que lo mismo que le hizo cogerte la mano hace tres años aquí mismo"_…

Miró hacia él, viéndole desviar su mirada hacia sus ojos azules al mismo momento que ella. Estaba serio, con su habitual cara serena e impasible, pasando a sonrojarse muy ligeramente bajo la mirada de Robin.

- Te acuerdas de-…

- Sí ―le interrumpió ella, seria también.

Zoro apretó su mano un poco más, mientras veía a Robin tomar otro sorbo de su café con toda la aparente tranquilidad del mundo. En cuanto posó la taza sobre la mesa, Zoro llevó su otra mano hasta su sien. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y acarició el final de su fina ceja con el pulgar.

Podía fingir estar tranquila, pero sentía su mano repentinamente fría bajo la de él.

- Tu maestro estará a punto de llegar, ¿no? ―preguntó Robin, queriendo encontrar una forma suave de parar todo eso. Zoro se quedó callado unos segundos, comprendiendo.

- Está en un congreso fuera de la ciudad.

Robin maldijo.

Zoro siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta que sus dedos llegaron a las puntas. La morena giró la cara para mirarle entonces, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano y aún con la cara lo más neutra que pudo conseguir.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ―Zoro la miró también, profundamente, alzando un poco la cara y con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Quería verte ―repitió.

- Pues… estoy aquí. No tienes por qué tocarme todo el rato, soy de verdad ―dijo Robin, un poco incómoda, desviando la mirada al café otra vez.

- ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó, con voz firme. Robin volvió a girarse hacia él.

_"No es ese el problema, precisamente…"_

- No, claro que no… ―alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente―. Somos amigos, no pasa nada ―_ "El autoengaño es patético, Robin"_, pensó para sí misma.

Y es que, cualquiera que les viera podría discernir que esa _amistad_ suya estaba más que carcomida por otro tipo de sentimientos. Sin embargo, cada uno afronta "los problemas" como puede, ¿cierto…?

- Oi… ―empezó Zoro―. Acabo de acordarme de algo…

Prácticamente saltó de la silla bajo la mirada interrogante de la arqueóloga y corrió hacia la sala. Volvió al cabo de un minuto de rebuscar con una película en la mano y cara divertida. Robin no pudo evitar reír nada más leer el título. Era la película que más veces habían visto durante todos esos años que habían estado juntos; una de terror, que a Zoro le petrificaba cuando era pequeño, pero que por alguna razón extraña siempre quería volver a ver. Y claro, sólo podía verla cuando su maestro no estaba en casa, así que se lo pedía a Robin y la veían juntos. Luego la chica disfrutaba hablando de cosas escrupulosas y retorcidas para asustarle un poco más, pero Zoro había sido testarudo desde bien pequeño, y afrontaba su miedo con absoluta determinación… aunque luego despertara a Robin en mitad de la noche con pesadillas.

Tantos años más tarde, la película realmente dejaba mucho que desear. Zoro y Robin se acomodaron en el sofá, y reían mientras la veían y recordaban viejos tiempos. Casi sin darse cuenta se habían ido acercando hasta que estuvieron medio apoyados en el otro. Terminó la película y simplemente se quedaron así, hablando, sin prestar ya atención a la vocecita que les indicaba que quizá debían sentarse de forma que _corriera el aire_ un poco más.

La luz estaba baja, anaranjando la sala. Robin terminó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zoro, cansada, sin los zapatos y sentada con las piernas sobre el sofá, rozando el áspero pantalón de él con los dedos. Zoro tenía un brazo por detrás de su espalda, con la mano apoyada en su brazo, _a conciencia_ en su brazo. Pero Robin se movió y de repente su mano se encontraba en su cadera, y pudo sentir los nervios haciéndole apretar un poco los dedos ahí. La morena no dijo nada al respecto, y sólo terminó de acomodarse en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Zoro miró hacia ella, encontrándose con el _cruel_ paisaje de su escote y sus piernas descubiertas; miró al techo un momento y tragó saliva. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia ella, se encontró con sus ojos de gata devolviéndole la mirada. Zoro sintió el latir de su propio corazón contra el pecho. Colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja con cuidado, y se halló a sí mismo besando su frente con cariño.

Sonó un reloj, despertando a Zoro y haciéndole percatar de que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Se habían quedado ahí dormidos, y se sonrojó un poco al notar que habían acabado echándose sobre el sofá, y que Robin dormía ahora sobre él, que podía sentir su respiración contra el cuello, sus piernas enredadas con las propias y sus pechos pegados a su tórax. Sintió su mano derecha peligrosamente cerca del final de la espalda de Robin, y la movió lentamente hacia arriba, disfrutando de la caricia, para dejarla tras sus hombros, peinando con los dedos la larga melena de la arqueóloga.

Al cabo de unos minutos Robin se despertó también. Sintió sus caricias y se incorporó un poco, intentando no hacerle daño... si es que eso era posible con semejantes músculos. Encontró su mirada y no le salieron las palabras. Se miraron durante largos segundos, hasta que Robin apoyó sus brazos y subió un poco más por su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Zoro se inclinó hacia ella, quedando sus caras separadas por unos escasos centímetros.

Robin llevó una mano a su cara, acariciando la cicatriz de su ojo y metiendo los dedos por su pelo. La sensación de cercanía de Zoro, de su cuerpo firme y caliente, nublándole momentáneamente el entendimiento. Él, por su parte, posó la mano en el cuello de la morena y la miraba con más _hambre_ de la que había demostrado hasta ahora. Con su otra mano volvió a su espalda, dibujando líneas con los dedos mientras bajaba hasta sus riñones. Robin posó su otra mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo claramente sus trabajados pectorales duros al tacto. Ambos ahogaron un suspiro cargado de mil emociones que no iban a salir a la luz más explícitamente por el momento.

- Somos amigos, ¿verdad? ―preguntó en voz bajita Robin, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él y miraba hacia sus labios de vez en cuando.

- Claro que lo somos ―contestó él, casi tajantemente, antes de pegar su frente a la de ella.

Sin más preámbulos, Zoro la besó en la mejilla. Luego más hacia el pómulo. Y luego más hacia la mandíbula. No eran besos simples ni inocentes; no lo eran porque escondían deseo y porque lograban erizarle la piel a la morena. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada Zoro volvió a besarla, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Robin cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y arrugó la camisa del chico al arañar su pecho.

- Zoro… Zoro, no…

El kengou, temiendo molestarla, simplemente paró. Ya tendría tiempo para seguir con eso, pensó. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el cojín del sofá y la miró lo más serenamente que el cuerpo le permitía.

- Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

No había un alma por la calle. Llegaron en unos escasos minutos a paso tranquilo y Robin abrió la puerta. Ambos se miraron entonces, otra vez, con la garganta un poco más seca de lo normal. Un momento antes de que Zoro diera media vuelta, Robin habló.

- Mañana… ¿qué tal si comemos en el parque?

Zoro sonrió sutilmente. Dio un paso hacia ella, quedándose muy cerquita. Subió una mano a su cintura, siguiendo su curva muy suavemente.

- Pasaré a buscarte. Duerme bien, onna… ―Y la besó, otra vez, rozando sus benditos labios antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Zoro volvió a su casa. Al cerrar, Robin pegó la espalda a la puerta y se llevó una mano a la frente, pensativa y angustiada. Pasó los dedos por su pelo, con mil cosas en la cabeza y viéndose sin forma alguna de ponerlas en orden. Dejó que sus piernas flaquearan ahora que no estaba ante él, y fue deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, esta vez con ambas manos en la cabeza. "_Dios mío…_".

* * *

Segunda parte~~

Qué os parece? Dejad un review, por favor!

Saludos! Mañana publicaré el tercer capi.


	3. El segundo día

3. EL SEGUNDO DÍA

Robin salió al día siguiente con un vestido amarillo, con la espalda descubierta y tirantes anchos, ceñido a su pecho y su cintura hasta un cinturón negro con girasoles bordados. La falda era ligera y vaporosa, más corta por delante que por detrás, y calzaba unas sandalias negras de tacón atadas al tobillo. Volvía a estar preciosa… Cuándo no lo estaba, ¿en realidad?

Se hallaban en el parque, sentados en una manta sobre el pasto verde, a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo apartado del resto. Habían comprado unos obentos y unas bebidas, y habían comido mientras disfrutaban de la buena temperatura, del entorno… de la compañía…

Ninguno sacó a relucir lo que había pasado anoche, pero daba la impresión de que las palabras sobraban. Estaban a gusto, aunque hubieran reducido notablemente el espacio interpersonal que consideraban necesario.

Zoro se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con una cerveza fría en la mano. Robin le vio acomodarse y quiso imitarle, sentándose a su lado con su café helado. Sin embargo, Zoro la agarró de la cintura y la movió para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Robin le miró de reojo, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, pero terminó acercándose a él hasta que sintió su fuerte tórax en la espalda. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó las piernas un poco flexionadas frente a ella, haciendo que su falda se amontonara sobre su cadera y Zoro se sonrojara tras ella con la vista de sus piernas.

Sin previo aviso, Zoro pasó los brazos por su cintura, abrazándola por debajo del pecho. Robin dio un pequeño respingo, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta hasta que le sintió hacerle una carantoña en la cabeza mientras apretaba un poco el abrazo; entonces empezó a rozar sus fuertes brazos con las yemas de los dedos. Zoro sentía el peso de sus pechos en su brazo, y sólo ese contacto le estaba acelerando el pulso. Se moría de ganas de subir la mano unos centímetros y tocar esa jugosa piel que asomaba por su escote. Se preguntaba si tendría permiso para hacerlo.

Robin sintió la respiración pesada de Zoro en su oído. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y ahí estaban sus labios, a escasos milímetros. Sintió algo en su estómago mientras no podía apartar la vista de esa perfecta boca, de esos dientes que imaginaba mordiendo alguna que otra parte de su piel. Se obligó a borrar ese pensamiento inmediatamente, y en ello estaba, cuando la mano de Zoro subió a su cara y la retuvo ahí, haciéndola mirarle.

Era el maldito momento... Se estaba torturando a sí mismo y no quería, ni podía, esperar más.

Zoro cerró la distancia que les separaba. La besó suavemente, esta vez de lleno en sus finos labios. Robin se echó un poco hacia atrás al primer momento, pero cuando la gran mano de Zoro le acarició la nuca y la invitó a encararle y responderle con ternura, no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Giró el cuerpo hacia él, quedando sentada de lado, con ambas piernas por encima de la derecha de Zoro. Y le besó, agarrándose a su camiseta como quien se agarra a un flotador en medio del mar, miedosa de realmente ahogarse en ese beso y en todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección, el roce era lento y delicioso. Zoro movió la mano hasta su mandíbula y la aguantó mientras le abría los labios, colando su lengua entre ellos y rozando la suya. El pulso se le fue al garete, se olvidó de respirar. La besó con ansia, con ternura, y con la pasión que llevaba media vida conteniendo.

Robin gimió bajito al sentir su lengua, y bajó la mano por su pecho para incorporarse un poco más y besarle más fácilmente. Ese beso la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza… Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mano derecha estaba perdida en su pelo verde, y la izquierda le había levantado la camiseta. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos su ombligo y sus últimos abdominales, exhalando el aire al instante, sintiéndose excitada. Zoro llevó una mano a su espalda descubierta, tocándola con ansia de sentirla piel con piel. Bajó la mano de su cuello por la clavícula y pasó por su costado, sólo rozando su pecho, hasta su cintura y su cadera. Pasó el montoncito de tela que su falda creaba ahí, y tocó su pierna con deseo, pasando lentamente del muslo a la rodilla.

Ese contacto le despertó algo dentro, algo _depredador_. Agarró sus piernas y la echó con cuidado hacia atrás, sosteniéndola por la espalda y besándola aún, sintiéndola agarrarse a su cuello. La dejó sobre la manta y se atrevió a cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, añadiendo poco a poco presión sobre _ciertas_ partes de su anatomía, conforme la sentía responder ―y exigir― más al beso y las caricias.

Robin dejó que se acomodara sobre ella. Sus fuertes brazos se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza y sintió su pierna entre los muslos. Flexionó la pierna que le quedaba libre para abrazar su cadera mientras Zoro se escondía en su cuello. Le oía respirar profundo, rozando la nariz con su piel y dejando pequeños besos a su paso. El corazón le iba a mil, y arañó su espalda por debajo de la camiseta mientras sentía su lengua por encima de la yugular.

_Calor_ era decir poco. Robin empezó a gemir muy bajito, y entre eso y sus "mmm" y sus arañazos, Zoro se sentía a punto de fusión. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para quitarse la camiseta y vio a Robin mirarle muy fijamente, pasando la vista por todo su cuerpo, por todos sus jodidamente _apetecibles_ y _duros_ músculos mientras empezaba a morderse el labio. Zoro la miró también, grabando a fuego en la memoria su melena esparcida, sus labios rojizos, su brutal escote en v, su tirante medio mal puesto, su pequeña cintura… la falda subida, su pierna enredada en su muslo y oh, ese pedazo de tela morada y prieta sobre su sexo que llegaba a divisar desde este ángulo. Decir que se estaba empezando a poner _nervioso_, era decir poco.

Esta vez se inclinó sobre su pecho directamente. Empezó a besar su escote, bajando por sus senos, sintiéndolos blanditos bajo los labios, abriéndolos y metiéndose la carne en la boca para chuparla. Subió una mano hasta la base de su pecho y lo apretó hacia el centro, exagerando el canalillo y pasando la lengua por él. Oyó a Robin jadear suavemente, y sus dedos se le clavaron en la espalda cuando apartó su vestido discretamente y lamió por encima de la fina tela de su sujetador, cerrando los labios sobre su pezón.

La morena echó la cabeza atrás e hizo uso de toda la serenidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo para no gritar. Agarró del pelo a Zoro y le tiró hacia arriba, besándole con pasión mientras le apretaba contra su cadera con la pierna. Sin embargo, paró y rompió el beso al sentir en el muslo su erección, quedándose mirándole a los ojos sin decir nada, con otro repentino nudo en el estómago.

Zoro la miró, viendo sus mejillas acaloradas y la duda en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué esperabas…? ―le dijo con voz baja y ronca―. Mírate, onna… no soy ningún crío ya.

Se sonrojó un poco mientras se incorporaba, despegándose de su sensual cuerpo y volviendo a sentarse contra el árbol, acomodándose la entrepierna en el pantalón lo más discreto que pudo.

Robin realmente no lo había esperado, por estúpido que sonara. Se había volcado tanto en el beso y en el momento, en lo que estaba sintiendo, que _notar_ el efecto que tenía en él había sido todo un golpe de realidad. Se sentó, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello mientras le miraba. Sus mejillas se iban poniendo más y más rojas bajo su mirada, y tras el pequeño momento incómodo, simplemente le pareció tierno y rió bajito.

- Fufufu…

- Oi… no te rías.

- Perdona… …fufufu

Pasado un rato, cuando el kengou estuvo más "calmado", recogieron y fueron a caminar un poco. Durante el paseo, Robin le abrazó un poco por detrás antes de proponerle un plan, y Dios sabrá por qué, Zoro volvió a aceptar acompañarla a una exposición, esta vez de arte, que había en una galería cercana.

Empezaron viendo algo de arte renacentista, con unas imponentes esculturas de mármol al estilo del David. Robin se sintió curiosa al ver que su compañero miraba tan atentamente esas figuras de piedra, pasando la mirada de una a otra y a lo largo de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? ―preguntó pícaramente.

- Keh… no… ―Volvió a mirar a la escultura que tenían en frente, fijando la vista en sus hombros y abdominales―. A éstos también me los pulo... Les gano en todo ―Entonces bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de ese hombre de piedra antes de mirar a Robin―. Y por mucho.

Dejó que en su mirada se filtrara algo de perversión antes de dar media vuelta y seguir caminando, dejándola tras de sí con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Pasaron más tarde a una colección de fotografías modernas y collages que a ojos del peliverde no valían nada. Desenfocadas, movidas, con gotas de agua… "_Keh_…". Robin miraba con detalle algunas de las fotos, y él se limitó a quedarse a su lado hasta que terminara. En ello estaban cuando se les acercó alguien del staff con una cámara, ofreciéndoles sacarles una foto como parte de la experiencia de la exposición. Ambos se miraron y encogieron los hombros, parándose frente a él para que les hiciera la foto. Robin sonrió ligeramente esperando el disparo, cuando de repente Zoro la agarró fuertemente por debajo del pecho y le dio un beso en la sien.

El fotógrafo les dio la foto impresa en pequeñito y elogió el resultado. "Son una pareja muy bonita", les dijo. Ambos sintieron las mejillas un poco encendidas de repente, aunque no dijeron nada al respecto.

Cenaron juntos, como venía ya siendo costumbre, en un restaurante cercano a sus casas. Era de comida italiana y ambos pidieron pasta. Fue todo un espectáculo ver a Zoro peleándose por usar un tenedor sin que se le cayera todo a medio camino, y aunque se enfadó las primeras veces que Robin se reía ―ella sabía usar los cubiertos perfectamente, cómo no―, terminó riéndose incluso él mismo.

Se quedó mirándola durante un minuto, mientras enrollaba fácilmente sus _fetuccini _con esos condenados utensilios occidentales. Podía verse cenando a su lado el resto de noches de su vida. Podía verse acompañándola a cada maldita exposición a la que quisiera ir, porque simplemente tenerla al lado hacía que ese tiempo mereciera la pena. Quería ser el que la abrazara y le susurrara al oído lo que nadie más podría oír de su boca, ser el que le arrancara los suspiros al tocarla. Quería que, por fin, dejara de ser la estrella en el cielo que había sido siempre; y qué cerca se veía de tenerla…

Volvieron a casa a pie mientras tomaban un helado. Todavía no era tarde ―aunque hubiera dado igual que lo fuera―, y Robin invitó a pasar a Zoro a casa un rato. Esa noche hacía calor; se acomodaron en el sofá del salón y se apresuraron a comer sus helados antes de que se derritieran. Zoro se lo terminó enseguida, dejándose la boca manchada sin querer. Robin sonrió y se acercó a él, pasando el dedo índice por su labio para limpiarle. Se chupó el dedo con el poco de helado, sin darse cuenta de que podía ser algo un poco extraño, hasta que le vio mirarla con cara un poco rara.

Lo siguiente fue Zoro inclinándose hacia ella buscando sus labios. Robin no le rechazó esta vez, incluso se inclinó ella también, y sonrieron un poco antes de dejar que sus labios se tocaran. Al cabo de un momento, el kengou se acercó más a ella, buscando la cercanía de unas horas antes, haciéndosele imprescindible ahora. Simplemente se le olvidó que Robin aún tenía el helado en la mano, y cuando se dio cuenta se lo había tirado por encima. Por encima del escote… _Por encima de esas tet-...*coughcough*_

Zoro la miró, no sabiendo si disculparse por su torpeza o concentrarse en no empalmarse ahí mismo. El helado le goteaba espesamente por la redondez de su pecho, colándose por el canalillo. Y de vainilla tenía que ser…

Robin alzó las cejas; se miró a sí misma y luego a Zoro, que por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar que su cara lo dijera todo. Dejó el resto de su helado en un platito sobre la mesita de té y se dispuso a levantarse.

- Iré a limpia-…

Igual que ella antes, Zoro pasó un dedo para limpiarle el helado. Claro que, dado el sitio donde estaba, no era un gesto muy inocente, que digamos. Se llevó al dedo a la boca y lo lamió, y volvió a repetir. Robin le vio volver a tocarla sin decir nada, con el pulso acelerándose cada vez más, hasta que Zoro la agarró por la cintura y la besó brevemente antes de bajar por su cuello y lamer directamente sobre su piel. La morena jadeó al sentir su respiración caliente y su lengua infiltrándose entre sus pechos.

De repente estuvo tumbada, como al mediodía, con el escultural cuerpo de Zoro cubriéndola de nuevo. Zoro subió ambas manos a sus pechos, y no puedo evitar gruñir al apretarlos. Eran enormes, por Dios…

El peliverde volvió a su boca y la besó mientras se apretaba suavemente contra su cadera. Robin volvió a sentirle duro, pero esta vez no se sorprendió. La recorrió un escalofrío y bajó las manos por su espalda, sintiendo el relieve de cada uno de sus imponentes músculos conforme llegaba a su pantalón. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos traseros y le sujetó, empujándole un poco más hacia ella misma mientras abría un poco las piernas, dejándole reposar entre ellas. Sintieron ambos la electricidad en sus cuerpos cuando la erección de Zoro se apretó contra su sexo. El peliverde agarró la cara de Robin enseguida, mirándola a los ojos con el pulso alterado, con mil cosas que decirle y muy poco vocabulario disponible.

- Siempre quise esto… ―Besándola suavemente―. Siempre te he querido, Robin…

Ella tenía las mejillas y los labios rojizos, y le miró con los ojos un poco llorosos. Subió las manos a su amplia espalda y le besó con cariño, con todo lo que sentía por él, antes de contestarle.

- Yo también… yo también te quiero…

Zoro sonrió contra sus labios, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho desbordarse. Volvieron a besarse, entregándose completamente al otro. Al cabo de un momento, Zoro empezó a bajar una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero. Subió los dedos por su cadera y acarició su vientre y el borde de su ropa interior. Robin respiraba agitada y se agarraba a su cuello, respondiendo a los besos que Zoro le daba. Él se sentía en el maldito cielo, sabía lo que quería, sabía que la quería a ella, y sabía que esa iba a ser la jodida mejor noche de lo que llevaba de vida.

Robin gimió al sentir sus fuertes dedos sobre su sexo. Echó la cabeza atrás mientras la acariciaba por encima de las braguitas, apretando lo justo para rozar su clítoris y sentir sus labios abrirse levemente y abrazar sus dedos. Zoro sentía la tela húmeda y su propia respiración perdió completamente el ritmo lógico. Robin comenzó a bajar las manos por su torso, tocando sus pectorales, sus oblicuos, sus abdominales, toda su maravillosa anatomía, para llegar a su entrepierna.

El teléfono sonó.

Robin no le hizo ni caso. "Será Nami, seguro", le dijo entre besos.

Sin embargo, el timbre siguió sonando hasta que saltó el contestador, y la voz que empezó a sonar era de lo más _masculina_.

"¿Estás durmiendo ya? ―Rió un poco―. Ya, supongo que yo también debería. Sé que te prometí no llamar, pero quería oírte… no sabes lo nervioso que estoy. Me muero por verte mañana, princesa. Estarás preciosa… no he hecho trampas, sólo sé que el vestido es blanco ―volvió a reír―, pero estoy seguro. Será un gran día. Te veré… je, te veré en el altar. Te quiero, Robin. Descansa."

El silencio que siguió fue _absoluto_. Y aterrador.

No era posible, debía ser una forma de referirse a otra cosa. No sabía a qué, pero otra cosa. Sin embargo, la expresión de Robin le indicaba que no, que no tenía ningún doble sentido.

Zoro se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente, con ambas manos sobre el sofá. Fue incorporándose a medida que la situación se dibujaba en su cabeza, a medida que la cara de angustia de Robin se lo dejaba más y más claro.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ―le preguntó muy tenso, dando gracias a Dios porque su voz no hubiera salido tan _rota_ como se sentía él en ese instante.

- Zoro…

Robin se incorporó también, saliendo de debajo de su cuerpo y sentándose mejor.

- ¿Es una broma? ―le dijo, con un tono un poco más violento.

Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, visiblemente acongojada. No era ninguna broma… Sentía algo tan fuerte en el pecho que le empezó a costar respirar. Zoro la miraba confuso, con enfado y decepción, y sus ojos le estaban rompiendo el alma.

- Nunca pensé que esto acabaría así… Déjame explicarte, por favor…

Intentó coger una de sus manos. Quería al menos compartir con él lo que había sucedido, dejar claros sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero Zoro se levantó enseguida y se fue hacia la puerta, ignorando que ella le llamara y le pidiera varias veces que no se marchara. Ni siquiera miró atrás una vez. Salió por la puerta y cerró dando un portazo, dejándola temblando por el estruendo y la tensión del momento. Se quedó unos momentos mirando a la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma, antes de sentir el primer par de lágrimas surcándole las mejillas.

Se quedó sentada en el sofá, abrazándose las rodillas, durante casi un par de horas. Ya era casi medianoche, y no podía soportar más la carga de conciencia. Zoro había sido su amor secreto, platónico y prohibido, desde siempre. Al marcharse a la capital, simplemente intentó olvidarse de él rehaciendo su vida alrededor de otras personas. Al fin y al cabo, él era muy joven y se había ido lejos a empezar su vida. Y seguro que, lo que fuera que había llegado a sentir por ella, si es que alguna vez había ido más allá de la simple atracción física, lo acabaría olvidando junto a alguna otra mujer… más joven y más adecuada para él que ella misma, desde luego.

Por lo contrario, a ella no le sobraba el tiempo. Ni le convencía cualquier pretendiente, tampoco. Meses más tarde, cuando llegó ese nuevo profesor a la universidad y se interesó por ella, cuando la llenó de palabras bonitas y atenciones, haciéndola sentir querida y especial a su manera, supo que quizá nadie más apropiado se volvería a cruzar por su camino. Y cuando le pidió matrimonio, unos meses atrás, comprendió que, dadas las circunstancias, esa sería una buena vida y lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar._ "Porque tienes ya treinta, Robin". _Era un hombre atractivo, inteligente, un médico cirujano de prestigio a pesar de ser aún un par de años más joven que ella. Por extraño que fuera, había aprendido a estar a gusto con él y quererle de alguna forma.

Luego, todo eso se había ido al cuerno cuando Zoro llamó a su puerta hace dos días.

Se levantó del sofá y salió de casa, rumbo a la del peliverde. Tenía que hablar con él.

Tenía una copia de la llave de su casa, pero se encontró la puerta mal cerrada, y simplemente pasó. Lo que vio ahí dentro terminó de hacerle el nudo que traía medio hecho en la garganta. Algunos muebles estaban movidos, la lámpara rota en el suelo junto a otras piezas de decoración. Veía trozos de platos y vasos en el suelo de la cocina. Si no conociera tan bien a Zoro, hubiera creído que un ladrón había entrado. O un huracán…

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, llamándole con voz bajita para no asustarle. En el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, había un montón de cosas tiradas y rotas. De nuevo… _esa_ era la fuerza de Zoro. Vio la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta y supo que estaba ahí dentro.

El kengou había roto todo lo que había pillado a su paso. Estaba cegado por la rabia, se sentía utilizado. Y aunque le mataba no poder quitársela de la cabeza, sabía que apenas estaba enfadado con ella. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo, porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él en su vida? ¿Cómo había pretendido llegar ahora, como una aparición tras tres años, y que todo siguiera igual que entonces? ¿Cómo se había llegado a creer… que iba a esperarle? Se sentía egoísta por haberlo previsto así. Se sentía tonto, porque era lo normal... era lo lógico. Pero no por ello dolía menos…

Se encerró en su cuarto cuando hubo terminado de desahogarse físicamente. Se sentó sobre su cama, subiendo los pies al colchón y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Apoyó la frente en sus brazos y procuró calmarse, sintiendo claramente justo en ese momento el dolor en su pecho y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Recordó todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué demonios no le he había dicho-…? _"Yo también… yo también te quiero…_" le resonó en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de cómo ella había dado un paso atrás por cada uno que él se acercaba. Claramente había sido él quien había presionado para que esto llegara a donde había llegado. Y si ella… si ella realmente le quería…

No podía perderla justo antes de conseguirla…

- Zoro… ―Escuchó su voz al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación y alzó la cabeza enseguida hacia su sonido, sorprendido, pero demasiado abatido como para responder de alguna forma―. Oye… ¿por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa…? Creo que tenemos que hablar… ―Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, posando la mano suavemente sobre la puerta―. Lo siento. Pero, todo lo que dije es verdad. Lo he pasado genial contigo estos dos días…. quería que lo supieras. Por favor, ven mañana… Descansa…

* * *

Estamos cerquita del final ya...

Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Dejad un review, onegai!

Mañana subiré el último capítulo antes del epílogo. Saludos!


	4. El gran día y Epílogo

4. EL GRAN DÍA

Se presentó en casa de Robin a media mañana. No había podido descansar nada, pero creía que eso era lo adecuado y lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora… ―aún le costaba pensarlo―… a qué hora se casaba. Así que… se vistió lo más formal que pudo, con camisa y americana, porque la iba a acompañar. Por mucho que le doliera, aunque tuviera que quitarse los puñales de la espalda uno a uno mientras lo hacía, y aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera por ella.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, su cara se iluminó. Ya estaba vestida de novia, peinada y maquillada, y aunque le faltaban algunos detallitos por añadir, a sus ojos estaba simplemente espectacular. Retuvo la respiración en el pecho durante un momento, no sabía qué decir. Tragó saliva e intentó articular una palabra, pero Robin avanzó el paso que les separaba y le abrazó con cariño.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir…

Pasaron al salón, donde Robin tenía preparadas las cosas que le faltaban por usar. Le indicó a Zoro que tomara asiento mientras ella terminaba de colocar unas cosas. Nami debería haber estado ahí echándole una mano, pero Luffy se la había liado _parda_ esa mañana, y la había llamado casi llorando para decirle que no iba a llegar a tiempo para ayudarla con todo.

Zoro, aún con el malestar que tenía en el cuerpo, no podía evitar mirarla. Estaba radiante, y en su mente podía llegar a recrear la sensación que tendría si fuera él quien fuera a desposar a esa mujer. Ese vestido le quedaba increíble. El escote en forma de corazón resaltaba elegantemente sus impresionantes pechos, y se ceñía con encaje y pedrería sólo hasta la cintura. Luego la tela era fina y holgada y caía en un par de capas, a pliegues y hasta el suelo, creando una pequeña cola.

- Por favor… Podrías… ―Se acercó a él y se dio la vuelta, mostrándole con las manos el cierre del vestido. Apenas llegaba a rozar los últimos botoncitos y estaban desabrochados―. ¿…ayudarme con eso?

Casi como un autómata, se puso en pie y tras ella. Agarró esa fina tela y pasó los tres botoncitos que quedaban por cerrar por sus ojales. Se quedó mirando su espalda, su nuca descubierta por el recogido en su pelo. Ni siquiera pensó claramente en lo que estaba haciendo cuando la agarró por los costados y besó su cuello… Sólo sabía que quería hacerlo.

Robin se estremeció y se quedó quieta, apretando los puños.

- Zoro…

Se volteó para apartarse de sus labios, pero Zoro la agarró de la cintura y la besó.

De acuerdo… podía dejarle tener eso. Lo comprendía. No se había portado bien con él y, supuso, esto era su _agridulce_ castigo. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, intentando mantenerse al margen de sus propios sentimientos. Intentando recordarse a sí misma que había tomado un camino que no le incluía como algo más que un amigo.

No fue tan fácil unos segundos más tarde, cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocarla, subiendo a su pecho y bajando a su cadera. El beso se volvió demandante de repente, y la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras sentía su respiración alterada. Robin le agarró de los brazos e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Zoro se empezó a poner violento.

- Vamos, Robin… qué hubiera pasado anoche si no hubiera sonado el teléfono, ¿eh? ―le dijo con voz grave, mientras apretaba su trasero con ambas manos―. Apuesto a que pensarás en mí esta noche cuando estés con ese cabrón.

Ok, eso fue el límite.

¿Recordáis el inicio de esta historia…? Éste es el momento exacto en el que Robin le pega una ―merecida― bofetada. Hay forcejeo, más besos forzados y lágrimas; por parte de ambos. Confesiones de amor de último momento. ¿Cómo cojones se llega a una situación tan, _tan_ tensa?

Robin le abrazaba por la espalda, y comenzó a separarse de él mientras procesaba sus últimas palabras. Acababa de decirle que le quería, dejándose de engañar de una maldita vez, y él le había respondido que él no. Sin embargo, no podía pretender que le creyera. Tiró de él, volteándole, y sus ojos le decían otra cosa. Su tono de voz, el gesto de su cara, el ligero tembleque de su cuerpo.

Le vio así y sintió su corazón rompiéndose. Por Dios… Ese era el hombre que más quería en el mundo y la mataba verle así, despojado de su fuerza y roto.

- No me mientas… ―le dijo, aún con alguna lágrima en los ojos y agarrándole de la americana que traía puesta―. Nunca supiste mentir…

Tiró de él para besarle. Esta vez era ella quien necesitaba hacerlo, por sí misma y por él, por ellos… Iba a dejarse llevar otra vez, lo sabía… pero no iba a arrepentirse jamás de lo que pasara, porque era algo tan _necesario_ para los dos como el aire que respiraban.

Zoro la besó otra vez, aunque le doliera. Agarró su cara y entreabrió sus labios, perdiéndose en su boca, en el placer y en el dolor a la vez. Sintió las finas manos de Robin sobre su pecho, acariciándole, y se atrevió a bajar las suyas por sus hombros y su espalda suavemente.

- Déjame hacértelo…

Su voz era suave ahora, nada comparado con la agresividad de hacía un rato. Le puso la piel de gallina a Robin, que sólo le miró a los ojos intensamente y volvió a besarle, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Sintió sus manos en sus piernas, recogiendo con cuidado su falda a la altura de sus muslos. La hizo recular hasta que chocaron con un mueble cercano para que se apoyara en él, y entonces le vio arrodillarse frente a ella.

Zoro tuvo que acordarse de respirar mientras observaba la lencería bajo el vestido. Llevaba un tanguita de encaje blanco, con ligueros sujetando unas medias transparentes muy finas, y en su pierna derecha, la liga blanca y azul. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por su vientre y se acercó a besar su cadera, mientras bajaba la mano hasta su tobillo y volvía a subirla acariciando su pierna. Rozó la nariz y los labios contra su ropa interior, oyéndola jadear y oyéndose el corazón a mil. Apretó la boca contra su sexo, sintiendo sus labios a través de la fina tela. Gruñó ante la excitación que le provocaba a él mismo, y abrió la boca para pasar la lengua lentamente, marcando la forma que sentía bajo la ropa.

Robin se agarró al mueble, sintiendo las piernas repentinamente poco útiles. Sintió cómo Zoro la lamía, su respiración pesada y caliente sobre su sexo, su mano libre apretando su muslo. Al cabo de un momento, el kengou subió los dedos hasta el borde de su tanga y lo empezó a retirar. La miró a los ojos en ese momento, viéndola sólo un poco sonrojada y mirándole con deseo, y siguió bajándole la prenda por los muslos lentamente hasta que terminó en el suelo.

Volvió la vista a su cadera y tragó saliva, sintiendo el pantalón apretarle de repente ante la visión tan directa de su sexo. Enseguida subió la mano y la tocó, posando la mano en su pubis y abriendo un poco sus labios con el pulgar. Estaba calentita, suave, un poco mojada… No pudo evitar volver a acercarse para probarla, y comenzó a lamerla y cerrar los labios sobre su clítoris, chupándolo con delicadeza.

La morena se removió bajo su lengua y gimió, agarrándole de la ropa por los hombros mientras el placer la recorría. Pronunció su nombre y tiró de él, haciéndole levantar y volver a su misma altura, quedándose mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos, enfocándose a la realidad.

Zoro la miró embriagado, con su sabor en las papilas todavía, y sintiéndose el bóxer a reventar. Entonces sintió las manos de Robin en su cinturón, desabrochándolo con algo de prisa. A partir de ahí, todo se aceleró.

Se quitó la americana para estar más cómodo. Ayudó a Robin con su pantalón, bajándoselo lo justo para sacar su erección. Robin sonrió un poco al verle, por expectación y por complicidad ―"_joder, sí que les ganaba con creces…_"―, y él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a besarla. Pasó las manos por sus muslos y la alzó con facilidad, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Se miraron de nuevo intensamente, sintiendo sus sexos rozarse directamente por primera vez. Zoro sintió la sangre hervirle. Robin se aferró a su cuello mientras la llevaba al dormitorio, y allí, dio un respingo al sentir la pared en su espalda y el fuerte cuerpo de él presionándola contra ella.

Sus fuertes manos la agarraron firmemente del trasero y se colocó enseguida entre sus pliegues. Se empujó contra su cadera y en dos veces entró del todo. Robin gimió y se tensó, abrazándole con las piernas mientras se acostumbraba a él. Él se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente y respirando como un animal contenido. La besó y empezó a moverse de nuevo, haciéndola jadear en sus labios. La penetraba con fuerza, y la agarraba de forma que quedaba inmóvil contra la pared y llegaba muy profundo en su vagina. A la morena le estaba costando respirar, así que ni hablar de articular palabra. Sólo apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la pared y le miró, mientras él la miraba también, sintiéndole golpear una y otra vez en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Zoro volvió a agarrarla para llevarla a la cama. La dejó sobre el colchón y se colocó sobre ella, penetrándola de nuevo y usando una de sus manos para acariciarla. Apenas duraron. Robin comenzó a gemir más alto y a arañarle la espalda mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Cerró las piernas alrededor de su cadera y se arqueó al llegar al orgasmo. Zoro siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió su vagina estrecharse sobre su pene, comprimiéndole y llenándole de jugos, y no pudo evitar correrse enseguida.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un rato. Sabían que iban a recordar esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y que sería fuente de sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, ambos sonreían ligeramente ahora, porque aunque fuera sólo por un instante, se habían entregado y habían sido del otro.

.

.

- No… no fue… ―Mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos para no ver que la iglesia ya se llenaba con personas conocidas de los novios―. Es… es y será siempre mía… ―Alzando la vista para ver al desgraciado que se casaba con su amor verdadero―. Es mi mujer, maldito pendejo…

Rápidamente bajaba la mirada. No quería cruzar miradas con el novio; suficiente que ella lo haya visto derrotado pero él no. Muchas ideas cruzaron su mente y un "debí decirle" o "si hubiera" que lo afectaba mucho. Pensando para él mismo "debí decirle que se escapara conmigo", o "si nunca me hubiera ido… _demonios_".

La música sonó, anunciando la entrada de la novia a la iglesia. No la quiso ver en primera instancia, pero volteó, y al verla los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; estaba hermosa, más hermosa de lo que estaba hacía unas horas y no era para él.

Venía de la mano con Edward, el viejo director de la escuela del lugar. Llegaron al punto donde la soltaba para que se vaya con el que ahora en adelante iba a ser su esposo. El padre anunció que ya estaban listos para dar inicio a la boda, y luego de las sagradas palabras tocaba la hora de los votos.

Cada palabra de Robin refiriéndose a ese hombre como su gran amor, con el cual iba a pasar el resto de su vida, era como una puñalada tras otra en su ya herido corazón. Su mente le jugaba situaciones al verla a ella desnuda en la cama de bodas y el maldito que estaba a su costado haciendo de las suyas.

Evitó mirarla. Solamente tenía que borrar cada cosa de ella de su mente: su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su aroma, cada maldito momento que pasaron juntos, los roces de manos, los abrazos, los besos… el decirle que la quería y la amaba, el abrirse frente a ella de esa manera. Todo, todo, absolutamente todo; olvidar cada palabra, sentimiento y cosas que hicieron, pero lo más difícil será olvidarla a ella.

Comenzaron los votos del hombre. De la misma forma él rebelaba su amor, igual que ella lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Zoro sujetaba fuerte sus pantalones para controlar la ira retenida, las ganas de golpearlo, aunque bien pensado la culpa no fuera de él si no de Zoro, por no declararse en ese momento. Llegó la parte donde el padre levantaba sus manos, enunciando que si había alguien presente que deseara detener esa boda, hablara ahora o callase para siempre. De la nada, sus ojos realizaron un cruce de miradas con Robin. Él lloraba un poco, y ella, al verlo, estaba en suma fina cuerda para caer en llanto.

Nadie habló. El padre oficializó la boda con el ya conocido "ahora os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia". El novio la besó mientras él los miraba. Cómo esos labios que fueron suyos desde ayer se iban para siempre. Cómo ese hombre, la feliz pareja, salía de la iglesia ante el bullicio generado por las familias y amigos de ambos, mientras Zoro se hundía en la oscuridad personal.

Dentro de él todo era silencio. Se puso en pie y con paso firme salió hacia la puerta. Quería ver a Robin una última vez, aunque hubiera sido suya unas horas antes y ahora fuera la esposa de otro.

* * *

.

..

.

Law era una auténtica eminencia en su campo. Tanto, que ni siquiera le dejaron en paz el día de su boda. Un mes después del enlace, Robin se encontraba en la cama cuando su teléfono sonó, despertándola. Lo agarró, y el extraño número que aparecía en la pantalla le indicó que era su marido, llamándola desde Los Ángeles.

El pobre estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sabía que su carrera era importante, y que hacer ese viaje era imprescindible para ascender posiciones. Pero cada maldita noche pensaba en su ahora mujer y le mataba tenerla tan lejos… ni siquiera había podido tocarla después de la boda, ya que tuvo que marcharse de urgencia.

Robin reía y le intentaba tranquilizar, diciéndole que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a su vuelta. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina mientras Law se lamentaba, cogiendo una mandarina y comiéndola con calma.

- Dónde se ha visto… un mes y aún sin _consumar_ el matrimonio ―El médico rió un poco y Robin también.

- Eso es un poco retrógrado, Law. Como si no lo hubiéramos _consumado_ antes de que fuera matrimonio siquiera… Pero sí, capto tu punto.

- Te tengo ganas, Robin…

- Sólo dos semanas más. Pasarán volando, no te preocupes… ―Mientras hablaba, sintió una punzada en el estómago―. Oye… voy a empezar a hacer unas cosas, ¿vale? Llámame por la noche si quieres.

- Claro, preciosa.

Nada más colgar, Robin dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y corrió al baño. Se arrodilló frente al váter aguantando las náuseas hasta que vomitó, apenas los gajitos de mandarina que acababa de comer, el resto sólo los propios ácidos del estómago.

Devolver sin devolver, valga la expresión, era una sensación muy desagradable de buena mañana. Las náuseas eran fuertes; y las contracciones, dolorosas.

Y sin embargo… siendo el tercer día consecutivo que le ocurría… no era por eso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

_"Joder… joder, Zoro…"_

_._

_.._

_._

* * *

Buf... Fin de la historia.

Qué os ha parecido?! Me muero por leer vuestras opiniones, críticas, consejos, lo que sea. Así que dejad reviews! Gracias de antemano, y espero de verdad que hayáis disfrutado del fic tanto como nosotros lo hicimos pensándolo y escribiéndolo.

Saludos, nakamas.


End file.
